


Mau Ada Konser, Ya?

by reva (revabhipraya)



Series: Izanami Nonton Konser [1]
Category: Original Work, The Last Brechkovsky
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Concerts, F/M, Plans
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/reva
Summary: Izanami bilang tidak ada apa-apa, tetapi Ryo tahu membuka akunituberarti ada apa-apa.





	Mau Ada Konser, Ya?

**Author's Note:**

> Sebuah fiksi orisinal berupa spin-off dari [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky).

 

RYO  
  
Ryo-kuuun ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Lagi apaaa? ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Baru selesai dari studio  
Mau pulang ke apartemen  
Kenapa nami?  
Nggak apa-apa~  
Aku dari tadi nggak ada kerjaan!  
Jadi aku stalking akun GOT7 deh!  
Oke  
Terus?  
Terus....  
Ya udah, aku stalking aja!  
Mereka ganteng-ganteng sih! (* ´ ▽ ` *)  
Iya iya  
Terus kenapa?  
Ih!  
Kok Ryo-kun nanya terus-terus mulu sih! (｀ε´ )  
Kan aku cuma cerita doang! (｀ε´ )  
Oh ya  
Yakin cuma cerita doang?  
Yakin kok!  
Emangnya aku kalau ngomong gini biasanya kenapa? (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Itu dia aku gak tau  
Tapi pasti ada apa-apa  
Ryo-kun sok tau! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Sebentar  
Got7 mau ada konser ya?  
Terus kamu mau nonton gitu?  
Minta ditemenin?  
......................  
Kenapa Ryo-kun tau....  
IH SEBEL BANGET KENAPA BISA TAUUUU (*｀Д´)ノ！！！  
Banyak infonya di internet  
Jadi mau minta ditemenin nonton?  
IYAAAAA ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
Bisa nggaaaak? (。･´д`･。)  
Itu di luar negeri loh nami  
Nggak ada yang di jepang  
TAPI PINGINNNNN ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
Kapan?  
Yang di Seoul bulan depan, 15-16 Juni  
Yang di Hong Kong 31 Agustus sampai 1 September! (　・`ω・´)  
Aku cuma pulang juli  
Agustus sudah di roma lagi  
Iiih sebentar amat! (*｀Д´)ノ！！！  
Nggak bisa nemenin aku nonton dong!! (*｀Д´)ノ！！！  
Nggak bisa  
Kamu nonton sendiri aja  
Aaaaah (。･´д`･。)  
Padahal udah mau ngajak Ryo-kun! (。･´д`･。)  
Biar Ryo-kun ngerti bagusnya GOT7! (。･´д`･。)  
Ya gimana lagi  
｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
Kamu segitunya mau ditemenin?  
Iya! ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
Kalau ditemeninnya bukan sama aku gimana?  
He? (´ﾉω；`)  
Maksudnya gimana?  
Ya ditemein orang lain  
Minerva gitu?  
WAH!!!!!!!! (*ﾟ∀ﾟ)ゞ  
RYO-KUN KEPIKIRAN AJA!!!  
Yaudah aku coba tanya Mine-chan dulu!  
Ya  
Tapi karena konsernya di luar negeri  
Kamu juga harus nanya dia mau nonton di luar negeri atau nggak loh ya  
PASTI DONG!!!!! (　・`ω・´)  
MAKASIH RYO-KUN!!! ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Sama-sama

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan perdana Izanami sebagai IGOT7 (dan penulis sebagai IGOT7 juga lol)


End file.
